Talking Nonsense
by Miss Pennyfeather
Summary: A short oneshot about Warren and Layla. Layla runs from Will's party and ends up at the Paper Lantern again.
1. Chapter 1

There I was again, feeling sorry for myself, walking a little too fast, thinking a little too slow. I wouldn't let the tears fall though – he didn't deserve that right now.

It's not that I'm big on parties. It was him, alone, in that crowd, with those people, so very different from us, from me. Him and Gwen, holding hands and acting like that's how it goes, every high school night. Does he even know that after she graduates she will turn her back on him in two seconds? Or maybe that's what she wants; to be close to the Strongholds.

I couldn't believe Gwen really cared about him.

There was only one place where I could go and not feel miserable. Paper Lantern.

* * *

This place brought all sorts of memories. Memories from when I was little and mum used to take me here on my birthdays, memories from fifth grade when, after falling for Will, I came here hoping to find some fateful sign in the cookie fortune that would tell me if he liked me back, memories from every rainy afternoon spent here reading and making figures out of noodles.

And there was the recent memory of one evening here with Warren.

It was strange how I remembered that last, since I saw Warren every day, talked to him, sat close to him, flirted with him to make Will jealous. How ridiculous.

Pondering on my behaviour now I was completely disgusted with myself. Instead of trying to be a nice friend to him I had been a terrible one. And I think I had been a terrible one with all my friends, lately. Will just got to me.

I sat down at my usual table and put my head in my hands trying to wash away the arguments in my head. Oh, no, there they were again, tears.

'Hippie…?'

Damn. I looked up trying to smile. I had completely forgotten.

'Warren,' I sort of shrieked. 'Hi.'

'Are you okay? You look terrible…'

'Oh, my cat just died…' I said waving my hand, laughing bitterly.

'Your cat?' he asked amused. He was holding two trays in his hands. He nodded at me and went to serve the customers. I waited, though I didn't know what for.

He came back, this time bringing tea.

'So, what did really happen?' he said sitting down.

'I told you.'

'You're not getting out of this one, you know,' he said warningly.

'You already guess, don't you?' I said sighing.

'Will.'

'Yeah…'

'What did the idiot do now? Don't tell me he rejected you when you told him?'

'I didn't confess. Well…I think I wanted to tonight, I don't know. He threw this big party and he didn't invite any of us…you know, his old friends. I went there…and he and his little girlfriend just blew me off. He belongs to that crowd now. He has forgotten that I've known him for…well it doesn't matter anymore,' I said taking a napkin to wipe my tears.

'Douchebag,' Warren agreed. 'Look, don't tear yourself up for that guy. He's not worth it. A guy who can stand Gwen for more than one minute is either pretty strong or pretty dumb. I'm opting for the second.'

I almost laughed and took a sip of my tea. He was being incredibly nice and he didn't know how much I needed that right now.

'He can be thick. But he was never this thick…'

'Guys get that way when they're after girls,' he said handing me some cookies.

'You don't get that way,' I suddenly blurted out. I quickly looked down embarrassed. I had no idea where that had come from, since I didn't even know if it was really true. Somehow I felt it.

He raised an eyebrow and half-smiled. 'I don't have a reason to get that way.'

'Well…you're a…dependable person,' I stuttered. 'A great one actually.'

'Hard to believe but I'll play along. So what if I'm nice?'

'Girls…like nice,' I managed another awkward sentence again.

'Like Will?'

'Like you too.'

'Not interested in them, if they're after _nice_,' he replied.

I blushed and remained quiet. He probably thought I was a huge moron.

'Well, Will is out of that category,' I mumbled at length.

'Come again?'

'I mean he's not nice anymore.'

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

'You know what I think? I think you're an innocent, little girl who has just lost her teddy bear.'

I stared at him confused. Was that good or bad? I couldn't tell.

'I'm not a little girl.'

'Sure you are, you're always too nice for your own good. You get hurt a lot of times.'

'That's my fault then?'

'Part of it. Why did you let him blow you off?' he inquired expectantly.

I had to admit, he had a point there, a pretty good one.

'I guess because…I'm used to tagging along after him. I've always been there…'

'Yeah but not as his dog…Grow a spine hippie. Tell the dumbass off.'

'Oh, I know you'd enjoy that kind of show!' I exclaimed smiling.

'Who wouldn't?' he said grinning.

Warren had made me smile. I wanted to hug him, somehow, to thank him.

'Thanks…' I said softly.

'What for?'

'Raising my spirits.'

'Yeah, well, no one else will apparently,' he said alluding to my other night at the Paper Lantern when I got stood up.

And then it dawned on me that he really had been the only one to comfort me the past few weeks. Maybe when I decided to come here tonight it wasn't just because of the wonderful place, it was because of him. Because he was part of my memories of happy places.

'Tomorrow, when I see you in school, you'll still be cold, withdrawn and distant, won't you?'

'Probably…'

'So, I only have nights with you. At dawn you turn back into a sulking brat,' I teased.

'Same here…' he muttered.

I lounged my fist playfully towards his shoulder but he caught it.

'And you call me violent,' he replied.

He still held my hand and as my palm opened he looked at the lines in them.

'You have very soft skin,' he remarked.

'Yeah, well, I bathe in young maidens' blood.'

'You watch too much prime time,' he said chuckling.

Feeling a little uncomfortable in that position I tried changing the subject.

'When do you get off work?'

'In an hour,' he said letting go of my hand.

'Well, I'll wait for you. Maybe we can walk home together,' I said smiling.

I hope it hadn't sounded like that…I was afraid to go home alone, because he made me cheerful.

Something similar to surprise flickered across his face but he agreed.

I ordered some caramel apples and I watched him come and go.

* * *

Later that evening we were walking together down the street, looking at the stars, talking nonsense and I didn't know that Will had spotted us from across the street. Apparently, he was looking for me.

I don't know what he saw, but I knew I was happy that night, walking with Warren Peace…talking nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I couldn't help myself :) I just wanted an ending to this story, a draw-up of their relationship, so this is part two I guess (last part as well). Hope you guys like it. Oh and thank you_ FaithLessNess _for the kind review. I've changed a couple of things from the movie, but you'll notice. Have a nice read!  
**

I guess I could say we were safe, despite all odds. The school had survived its attack and the so called_ villains_ had been rightfully caught. And things were back to normal for us Sidekicks.

We were gathered in the hall, broken glass everywhere, torn clothes and overthrown lockers.

We were all tired, but happy, because even though people had never expected much from us, we proved to them tonight that we could be better than Heroes when we worked together.

…and frankly, I didn't like the appellative. Hero to me sounded very unreal, like a word that didn't have enough substance for me, that couldn't show what I really was and what I really had in me. I think I just wanted to be a good person. I think all of us there just wanted to protect their friends, because in the end, that was the only thing that mattered.

'Grab a baby and report to the science lab!' the headmistress was shouting throughout the corridor.

I couldn't help giggling and I saw from the corner of the eye that Warren was smiling too.

'Guess we got this one right.'

'Yeah. We actually did it. We saved everyone,' I said smiling proudly.

'It felt good, doing the right thing for once,' he muttered smirking. He was trying to hide how exhausted he really was.

'Maybe you could do it on a regular basis,' I answered.

'I'd have to think about it…'

'I mean…' I started before I could stop myself, 'this is not the first time you're a hero.'

He raised an eyebrow confused and I had to continue, even though my friends could probably hear us.

'Those nights at Paper Lantern, you were there for me and made me smile. I won't forget that.'

'Neither will I,' he mumbled silently and looked away. 'Glad to have helped, hippie.'

Mr. Stronghold came towards us with the award in his hands, a wide smile on his face. He was very proud of his son and…maybe proud of us? I guessed this school had been a big part of him and seeing it destroyed would have been too much for him. He was grateful to us, in a way.

'This award belongs to them…the Sidekicks, I mean Hero Support,' Mrs. Stronghold stuttered.

'Why don't we just call them what they really are, Josie? Heroes,' he said firmly and handed us the award as we all held to it like it was a sacred object in a rite of passage.

We cheered and hugged each other and I jumped into Will's arms, thankful that he had come back to us, that he was no longer a jerk, as I recalled saying.

'Layla…there's so much I have to tell you. There's so much you need to know,' he whispered in my ear and for a second there I shrank back. My heart wasn't beating wildly and my cheeks weren't red. I was hugging him, I was so close to him, but I didn't feel anything. I felt he was my old friend and I felt we'd always be friends.

I was confused. Maybe it had been the stress, maybe it was me being silly, but I really didn't want to kiss him and he had that look in his eyes that said he wanted to do just that.

So I stepped away. And felt lightheaded.

'Will…can it wait till I…go help with the babies?' I offered smiling unsure.

I was running away from him and the worst part was that I thought it was a good idea. Anything was better than standing there discovering you are disappointed because the next best thing happened and you decided you didn't want it anymore.

All my life was leading up to this moment but I needed to be somewhere else.

I stayed in the laboratory for a very long time, but I couldn't wait there forever though.

When I finally stepped out the party was in full swing again and the couples were dancing on the dance floor. I saw my friends in a corner; Magenta and Zach were teasing each other about who had helped more in the battle and Ethan was trying to ask Freeze girl to dance. I felt warmhearted at the sight of them and I wanted to join them, but I knew Will was searching for me. I saw him from afar. But I didn't see Warren at all.

Where was he? I wished he were there, I needed his wise words.

And then, just like lightning – I knew I didn't want to be here, without him.

I quickly dashed out of the hallways and stepped into the courtyard hoping the bus was still there. Thankfully it was.

Before I could go, however, a voice stopped me.

'Layla! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?!' Will asked bewildered as he saw me ready to go. 'Are you leaving?'

'I need to…get some fresh air and sort out my thoughts, Will,' I said smiling.

'I was going to say you owed me a dance, but where do you want to go?'

'I want to go some place alone, I hope you don't mind.'

'Is everything alright?' he asked concerned.

'Everything's fine. I'll be fine. I just need some peace.' Funny to think of Warren _Peace_…

'Layla, you're not being yourself.'

I sighed and chuckled at the same time.

'Will, I'm your friend, but I can't be anything more.'

The statement took him completely by surprise and he was still for a couple of seconds.

'Layla…'

'I love you as a brother and always will. I hope you understand.'

'Is it…is it what I did Layla? I…I ruined our friendship,' he said cast down.

'No! That's not true, Will! You never meant to drift away. Nothing could ever destroy our friendship, not even Gwen. But that's what it is, friendship. It's a word I treasure, you know. You mean the world to me Will. But in that world you and I are still in fifth grade, dreaming up our future as Heroes of the world.'

His sad smile and lost gaze made me want to change my mind on the spot, but I resisted the temptation.

'I don't suppose you'll tell me where you're going,' he said.

'That's just it. I don't know myself.'

* * *

But the steps led me straight to Paper Lantern, my haven, the only place I felt at home and the only place that connected me to him.

And luckily, tonight we had switched roles. He was sitting at a table in the back, brooding over some drinks. His frown turned his handsome face into an angry leer.

He hadn't seen me coming so he was rather shocked when he saw me in front of him, in the opposite chair.

'Hey there. Why the long face? It's a lovely night.'

'What are you doing here?' he drew up defensively.

'I decided proms are way too boring for me.'

'So…you wanted something more adventurous and you came _here_?' he asked in disbelief.

'Why did _you_ leave?'

'I wanted to be in a quiet place. Seems that's not possible anymore,' he said throwing me a look.

I laughed and pulled a curl from my face.

'Thank you. For what you did,' I said after a while.

'The others did most of the work, I only lent a hand.'

'I wasn't meaning that,' I said rolling my eyes. 'I meant…thanks for coming to the dance with me and wearing a tux and…trying to be someone different. I know it must have been hard for you so…I really appreciate it.'

Warren stared at me fixedly, his jaw clenched.

'I wasn't trying to be someone different. I was myself. Why would you think I tried that?' he asked unfazed.

'Well, I tricked you into going with me. I thought…well…'

'That I pretended to like going with you?'

'Sort of.'

'No,' he answered smirking.

'No?'

'You're suddenly deaf hippie?'

'I don't get it…'

'I _liked_ going with you, moron.'

I blushed and looked down, allowing for the pool of curls to cover me again.

'So…what's the real reason of your coming here?' he asked.

I smiled as I peered at him through the curtain of my hair.

'I didn't want to walk home alone.'

* * *

Later that evening we walked down the street, watching the stars again in complete silence this time, because there was no nonsense involved anymore. We couldn't talk nonsense.

And as he pulled me to him in a warm kiss, I knew this was where I had wanted to come, where I wanted to be.


End file.
